Prior to discharge to the environment, wastewater must generally contain not greater than trace levels of various contaminants. To properly discharge treated water, a polishing step may be employed. Wastewater polishing generally comprises removing trace impurities from the wastewater stream prior to discharge. Conventional wastewater polishing approaches include disinfection (e.g., via chlorination/de-chlorination, UV and/or ozone) and membrane treatment, to name two. Disinfection via chlorination/de-chlorination is costly from both a consumables/labor perspective and a capital cost perspective. Furthermore, such disinfection methods are inefficient in that the chlorine must be both added to and removed from the water stream. Additionally, since chlorine gas is hazardous, it must be stored in large gas tanks, which are not only subject to stringent regulations, but are also possible terrorism targets. Similar issues arise with respect to UV, ozone and membrane treatment technologies. Consequently, there exists a need for better methods, systems and apparatus for wastewater polishing.